This invention is related generally to dispensing apparatus for soap and more particularly to a portable hand held apparatus for dispensing soap leaves.
It has long been a problem to provide a reusable supply of soap which may be conveniently carried when traveling and the like. Conventional bars of soap become wet and slippery when used and therefore would have to be rewrapped after each use for storage with other toiletries. Plastic soap bar containers are available but these are quite bulky. Lodging establishments commonly provide miniature bars of soap in order to reduce waste but even the miniature bars provide substantially more soap than is needed for many uses such as washing one's hands. Machines are commercially available for dispensing soap in the form of powder, liquid and, more recently, leaves, but these are generally heavy apparatus adapted for permanent installation adjacent a sink or the like.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved soap dispenser.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable hand held soap leaf dispenser.
A further object is to provide a soap dispenser of compact size.
A further object is to provide a soap dispenser which dispenses only the amount of soap needed, thereby to prevent waste.
A further object is to provide a portable soap dispenser which is easily refillable.
Finally, a further object is to provide a portable hand held soap leaf dispenser which is economical to manufacture, refined in appearance and efficient in operation.